devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
Music
This is the music for this game. Each music is separated from each Act. however this is a WIP page. Help is appreciated. Before the Game Starts/Other Tutorial: *Lets have some fun!: Animal Crossing: New Leaf - 1 PM *Meganubs!: Bravely Default - Conflict's Chime *VS Rufaro: Bravely Default - That Person's Name is Act -1: *HELL/VS All D-Force/Maurice Altara (Test Version): Undertale - Your Best Nightmare Other *Game Over...: Game Over noise from OneyNG's Pointy Bits animation *Time Anomaly: N/A Trumpet Gang arc Act I: *Where it all Begins: Kingdom Hearts II - The Encounter *VS Senor: Kingdom Hearts III? Tangled World Battle theme *More Bananubs: Kingdom Hearts - Blast Away! -Gummi Ship 1 Act II: *In the Cave: Kingdom Hearts - Traverse Town *Bonanubs in the Caves: Kingdom Hearts II - Dance to the Death *VS Django: Kingdom Hearts II - Rowdy Rumble Act III: *The Broken Pipe: Yooka-Laylee - Jungle Challenge *Robonubs!: Phoenix Wright Dual Destinies - Pursuit ~ Keep Pressing On *Robot Joe: Mickey Mania (MD/GEN) - Captain Pete (EOL Boss 2) Act IV: *In the Factory: Super Smash Bros. Brawl - WarioWare, Inc *Joe's Guards: Unknown *VS Robot Joe II: Kingdom Hearts II - Darkness of the Unknown (Final Xemnas) *Last of Joe's Robonubs: Unknown Act V: *Entrance of the Giant Cave: Pokemon Mystery of Time Darkness (Sky) Temporal Tower *VS Annencio: Kingdom Hearts - Tension Rising *VS Annencio II and Senor III: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon (Gates To Infinity) - Vs. Final Boss (Bittercold Last Battle) Act VI: *Welcome Home!: Bravely Default - Horizon Of Light And Shadow *Dealing with Django: Unknown *VS Cielo: Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney - Pursuit ~ Cornered *VS Vritra: Pheonix Wright Ace Attorney - Investigation ~ Cornered (Orchestral) Act VII: *Training Area: Kirby's Air Ride - Sky Sands *VS Ducasse: Dámaso - Gerardo Ortiz *VS Robot Doe: Waterflame - Sky Fortress Act VIII: *First Parkour: Spiral Knights - Main Theme *Going to Sleep at Home: Spiral Knights - Cradle *VS Winchester: Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMIX Bustin' Up on the Beach Act IX: *The Outside: Unknown *VS Joe III and Doe II: Crash Nitro Kart - Electron Avenue Act X: *The Desert Box: Kirby Mass Attack - Night Desert *VS Robot Flowe: Braverly Default Against Ba'al i; Turtle Dove Act XI: *The Sewers: Crash Bandicoot Twinsanity - Twinsanity Island (Spiralmouth) *VS Robot Moe/ Demixeur: Kingdom Hearts II - The Corrupted Act XII: *Outside of the Trumpet Gang's HQ: Unknown *VS Robot Rowe: Megaman X Command Mission - Massimo of Steel Act XIII: *The Inside of the Trumpet Gang's HQ: Kirby 64 - Studying the factory *VS Robot Flowe II: Engine Area - Kirby's Return to Dream Land Act XIV: *Something Something... Bravely Default - Visitor *VS Vritra II: Super Paper Mario - The Ultimate Show Act XV: *Mysterious Figure: Woodblock Factory 1 - ? *VS Rhine-XLV/Fake Ineur: Woodblock Factory 2 Act XVI: *After Just One Door...: PAYDAY 2 - Full Force Forward (Hype Train Remix) *VS The Tuba: Kirby Super Star - Revenge of Meta Knight Remix Act XVII: *One More Corridor!: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Arena Battle *VS Diablo: Super Smash Bros Brawl - Gourmet Race Act XVIII: *Meeting the KING: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Arena Battle *VS Robot KING, Wielder of The King's Mask!: Kirby SuperStar - Marx Battle Remix (closest one i could find) Xenon arc Act XIX: *Back Home!: Bravely Default- Horizon Of Light And Shadow *VS D-Force: Undertale- Megalovania Act XX: *At The Dorms: Spiral Knights - Main Theme *VS Gardi: Undertale - Dummy! Act XXI: *A Peaceful Forest: Unknown *VS Shakti: Undertale - Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans Act XXII: *Spooky...: The Nightmare Before Christmas - This is Halloween *VS Twig: Mother (Cognitive Dissonance) - Megalovania Act XXIII: *I Have Lead Us To The Base!: Chrono Trigger - Main Theme *VS Team Different Dimension Interns: ROBLOX - Iron Blades *VS Mauvais Chef: Undertale - Spear Of Justice Act XXIV: *The Mural: Bravely Default - Visitor *VS Moe II: Kingdom Hearts II - The Corrupted Act XXV: *Confrontation: Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Victory Road *VS Basic Smith: Undertale - Ghost Fight *What Was That Failure Of An Attack?!: Undertale - Nyeh! Heh! Heh! *Against A Leader and His Lieutenants: Undertale - Bonetrousle Act XXVI: *The Encounter: Undertale - Gaster's Theme *VS Zam, The Mysterious Puppet: Undertale - Gaster's Theme (Speed x1.8) Act XXVII: *The Hole: Unknown *Survive! The Trumpet Blaster-3000: Death Moon Act XXVIII: *Renovations!: Bravely Default - Horizon Of Light And Shadow *VS D-Force II: Undertale - Megalovania Act XXIX: *A Bolth Fitht!: Bravely Default - Horizon Of Light And Shadow *VS The Dane Gang: Undertale (Fanmade) - Disbelief Act XXX/30: *Halt!: Castle Crashers - Online Menu *VS Alaric: Castle Crashers - Dark Skies Act XXXI/31: *Inside The Train...: OFF - Pepper Steak *VS Gladia And The Masked Opponent: OFF - Avatar Beat (Speed x1.7) Act XXXII/32: *Meanwhile In Another Train Section...: OFF - Pepper Steak *VS Keith: Crash Bandicoot (The Wrath Of Cortex) - Knight Time Act XXXIII/33: *Spaghetti!: The Legend Of Zelda (Twilight Princess) - Malo Mart *VS Logan: Waterflame - The Show Act XXXIV/34: *He's Back, But Something's Different...: Bravely Default - Visitor *VS Zam Lumina: Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix - Lord of the Castle Act XXXV/35: *It's You?!: Bravely Default - Visitor *VS Nick: The Video Game Composer - Edge Of Night Act XXXVI/36: *Inside Inechi's Lab: Crash Bandicoot Twinsanity - Twinsanity Island (Spiralmouth) *VS MUTO2014: Lisa: The Painful RPG - Pebble Man Act XXXVII/37: *Outside Xenon's Front Doors...: Crash Bandicoot (The Wrath Of Cortex) - Lab Bonus *VS Has: Waterflame - Chaotic Act XXXVIII/38: *Keh, Dramatic Effect.: Undertale - Bergentrückung *VS Domino: Undertale - ASGORE Act XXXIX/39: *It's Him, Yet Again!: Bravely Default - Visitor *VS Moe III: F777 - Airborne Robots Act XL/40: *It's Time.: Crash Bandicoot (The Wrath Of Cortex) - Lab Bonus *VS Xenon, The Traitor!: SA Stage 4 Boss - Satori Komeji's Theme - Satori Maiden ~ 3rd Eye Ineur Arc Act XLI/41: *Welcome Home...Again!: Bravely Default - Horizon Of Light And Shadow *VS A Whole Bunch Of People: Super Meat Boy - Lil' Slugger *...And Maurice Altara: Super Meat Boy - Devil N' Bass Act XLII/42: * An Obvious Obstacle Course That Leads To...WHAT?: Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon - Showdown Mountain * VS Drakon's Clone: Super Meat Boy - Devil N' Bass Act XLIII/43 * Isn't that "From Studdon" from before?!: Crash Bandicoot (The Wrath Of Cortex) - Lab Bonus * VS. Has II and Nieve: Wings - Accel World Act XLIV/44 * Someone is stalking us...: Bravely Default - Visitor * VS Zam Lumina II: Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix - Lord of the Castle * Awkward...: Undertale - Nyeh! Heh! Heh! Act XLV/45 * Sparring Partners: Know Your Morality - Pokemon Clover (Video deleted, here's the original without flintstones. https://soundcloud.com/pok-mon-clover/know-your-morality) * VS The Reginas: Vs. Lance/Red - Pokémon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Act XLVI/46 * A man and his Test Subject : Know Your Morality - Pokemon Clover (Video deleted, here's the original without flintstones. https://soundcloud.com/pok-mon-clover/know-your-morality) * Vs Xor and Vantas Acantar : Xi - Vanitas Act XLVII/47 * It's them...again!: LISA THE PAINFUL - Summer Love * Vs: Keith II, Gardi II, and Diablo II: Crash Bandicoot (The Wrath Of Cortex) - Knight Time Act XLVIII/48 * The Final Test: LISA THE PAINFUL - Summer Love * Vs Ineur, Wielder of the Phantom Mask!: Bravely Second - Battle Against Emperor Oblivion Act XLVIV/49 *Mask Training: Spiral Knights - Main Theme * Vs. Keith Brando: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST (Departure) - Stardust Crusaders *Vs. Awakened Cielo: Bravely Second - Tiz's Special Attack Act L/50 * At the entrance of the base: Spiral Knights - Cradle * VS Mack: Spiral Knights - Battle 1 Act LI/51 * 2 weeks pass...: Mii Channel - Nintendo * VS KC Gang: Spiral Knights - Battle 1